tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Blaster-ectomy on Planet Junkion
Log Title: Blaster-ectomy on Planet Junkion Characters: Aete-Trak, Backblast, Benin-Jeri, Delusion, Discretion, Dust Devil, Knightmare, Stiletto, Takedown, Widget Location: Planet Junkion Date: June 17, 2019 TP: The Fallen TP Summary: The Requiem Blaster has been found- inside Planet Junkion. An odd conglomeration of Junkions, Autobots, and former Cons meet up to extract the weapon before somebody else can. Category:2019 Category:Logs As logged by '' Delusion '''Log session starting at 19:33:09 on Monday, 17 June 2019.' Pillar of Rust - Junkion ''The Pillar of Rust is a towering structure on Junkion made up of crashed starships and other junk. Located in the eye of a massive, permanent storm, it serves as a marker to one of the few places on the planet where ships can land safely. '' ''The edges of the Pillar of Rust drop away into an array of canyons and caverns that encircle it, formed by starships that teetered on the edge of the plateau and then fell off into the abyss below. A good portion of these canyons are unexplored due to the natural danger posed by the decaying structures. There's always the threat of an ancient hull giving way and causing a cave-in. '' It is dusk on the Planet of Junk. The Pillar, a huge piled collection of spaceships that have crashed on Junkion, reaches for the stars, looming over the detritus-covered countryside. Its long shadow stabs away from Junkion's star as the sun slowly sets on the horizon, casting the sky into hues of deep blood red. A low murmur fills the air from thousands of television sets tuned to different channels all playing at once, playing shows from twenty years ago on Earth. The stench of decay hangs in the air over the rough, uneven landscape. Somewhere, buried in the center of Junkion's bizarre surface, is the Requiem Blaster. It is a mythical weapon of near-unlimited power. In the hands of the Fallen it would make him unstoppable. So, this motley team has come to the Junkion with a two-part goal: to get the Blaster before the Fallen does and ideally save the Planet of Junk from destruction on the process. Doing both won't be easy but worry not - there is a plan. Explosives will be planted to crack open Junkion's shell to gain access to the Blaster. Junkion's patchwork surface will make this easier than on most planets, though someone will still have to recon and scan the best places to place the charges to do the least damage to the surrounding area, and others must warn Junkions' residents to clear out of the designated areas. An anti-gravity field will be placed around the Blaster to counteract its gravitational effects. Finally, the contained Blaster will be removed the planet - ideally without tipping off the Fallen. Benin-Jeri has returned to his home of many years, armed for now with his Original Star Trek replica tricorder instead an ax. The expression on the explorer's rusted chrome face is one of serious concentration as he scans the rough landscape for the team's target. "There!" he points, indication the base of the Pillar. "Ask, and you will receive; seek, and you will find . You can bomb the world to pieces, but you can't bomb it into peace. Can you dig it?" Knightmare handles the Dominicons' Magical School Bus-Shuttle with the steadiness of a long-time pilot, bringing the shuttle into a smooth landing on the Planet of Waste..err Junk as she runs the ship's scanners to examine the landing zone to ensure it's as clear as possible. Finally she turns her head to look further back into the shuttle as she opens the hatch out, "Remmeber our time is limited, Dominicons. Get the artifact, get back to the shuttle and get the frag away from this garbage bin. Minimize damage, but use maximum force to finish this quickly." She taps one quick command to send a command to the other shuttle, telling Benin they had landed 'safely' before she heads for the exit herself. Dust Devil hasn't been to the planet of junk in forever. He watches as the planet gets close enough to see and stares at it, trying to figure just what they were supposed to manage here without destroying everything. At least if they die here, he won't have to explain to Star Saber why he took Backblast with him on a mission and didn't tell anyone. Delusion nods to Knightmare and exits the shuttle, hovering up to watch the area for any interference. Speed is essential to this effort. "The bombs are prepared.. we just need to know where to set them." She looks over at the Junkion captain with his scanning device. Stiletto nods "Right. Let's hope they haven't found it first." she says. "Checking their defenses. WIth luck, this will b e a quick in and out." One of the most...apprehensive Junkions about this plan was none other than Aete-Trak, the Junkion loader and Projector. With an array of meme-related eight-trak tapes behind him, he finally brings his concern to bear. "This is your brain on drugs. Film at Eleven, where's my earth-shattering kaboom?" He waves his hands, "Some days you can't get rid of a bomb. Rai and Jiri at Lungha. Shaka, when the walls fell." He pauses, and actually steps in front of Benin-Jeri, "You were so obsessed with thinking about if you could, you didn't stop to think if you should." Backblast slips out unseen amongst the others, quickly darting into cover - only letting himself seen long enough for the others to know he is, in fact there, before he slips into the shadowy junkpiles. He's carrying a very large pack today, one marked with the subdued variant of the 'danger, explosives' symbol. He's also asked everyone to - if they know where he is at least - maintain a safe distance, and not broadcast too strongly near him. He's brought his own bombs... not because he doesn't trust the Dominicons or anything. But because you can never have too many explosives, and a mission like this might be a good excuse for an IED. Out of nowhere, Long Cat announces to the room as he stretches, "LONGCAT IS LONG!" Backblast whispers, from near Delusion "What's the comm channelfor this op?" Discretion makes her way out of the shuttle and nods, "I'll keep an eye out for anything out of the ordinary and make sure we call coordinate correctly." she takes a few steps on the surface before leaping into the air ans transforming into her jet mode and takes up overwatch. Discretion takes a step forward then kicks off, flipping backwards as she unfolds into a Grumman X-29 experimental jet. On board Starscream's former shuttle, Takedown nods to Knightmare. "I'll stay on the shuttle and scan for the Fallen. I'll bet it won't take long for him to figure out why we're here and the last thing we need is for him to take us by surprise. First sign of him or the Hatemaker and I'm bringing out the big guns, though... if you have no objections." She gives her leader a cocky smile. Original Thirteen or no - Takedown's confident they can handle him. Dust Devil says, "This is the planet of junk...You don't look for things out of the ordinary...you look FOR The ordinary...that's the stuff you probably hae to worry about." Philosoraptor seems to be conversing with some of the other traks. "I'm simply wanting to know that if poison is out of date, does it become more poisonous or less poisonous?" The other traks don't seem to really pay him any mind. Knightmare is one of the most unlikely beings to EVER be considered stealthy so she uses her own method.. she just doesn't shoot something for the moment. The Dominicon leader strides down the ramp off the shuttle, her head turning a bit to look back at Takedown, "No modificiations, Takedown. Understand?" She then focuses back on the happenings and waits for the others. Courage Wolf seems more interested in the plan ahead. "Impossible is a word used by people to justify giving up." Junktown Backblast says, "Backblast. Commcheck, commcheck." Junktown Cap'n Benin-Jeri says, "Testes testes. One, two... three?" Junktown Discretion says, "We're running five by five everyone." Junktown Aete-Trak says, "You keep using that word. I do not think it means what you think it means." Junktown Delusion says, "Who's more foolish, the fool, or the fool who follows him?" Ben takes his scanner and plugs into one of the massive TVs arrayed randomly around the area. "I can show you the world," he sings and then projects his scanner findings up on screen for the rest of the Junktown team. At the center of the planet, near the base of the Pillar, is unmistakably the Requiem Blaster. ''' '''While incredibly dense and powerful, the scans don't indicate that the Blaster has enough mass to keep the entire world together. The effect it has on Junkion must be a quality of the weapon itself, suggesting its power might be tied into a contained black hole or other source of intense gravitational waves. Extraction from the planet's center will be? difficult. Ben's scans of the Planet of Junk suggest that it is mainly composed of the blasted crust of what once was a much-larger planet. It doesn't have a core as such - it's just a smashed-together collection of surface-level material, augmented by a former fleet of Cybertronian ark ships fashioned together to extend the area and mass of the world and create a workable space dock. Since the entire planet is puzzle-pieced together anyway, the plan to break it into three clean pieces is more feasible here than on other worlds. "Ben turns to the others. "The battle station is heavily shielded and carries a firepower greater than half the star fleet. It's defenses are designed around a direct, large-scale assault. A small one-man fighter should be able to penetrate the outer defense." **************************************************** ***** Ger-roni-do-ron-ron-roni-mo, Junkions!!!****** **************************************************** Backblast slips out of the shadows, a small widget from his comm-kit in his hand. It looks almost likea minesweeper's metal detector. He stops, crouches, then draws his khukri and starts digging, until he's found something -an old, copper coaxial data line. He grins, slicing it open and clipping on two crocodile clips. "Dusty. Shield us." he says. "I'm going to look for data-lines, see if I can find us a route down to it... I doubt it'll be that easy, 'course. I might also be able to tap into Junkion's... junk, and passively feel out for the Fallen." He sips from his tea flask. Then he points his khukri at Benin and Ate-Trak. "If I get anything like the cyberclap from this, one of you Junks is gonna regret it." And then he plugs in, going limp. GAME: Backblast PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Very High difficulty. On board the Dominicon shuttle, Widget goes over Ben's scans and syncs it up with Delusion's plans to provide engineering support as needed for the demolition and extraction process. Knightmare starts moving away from the shuttle as she looks around, "Delusion, get those explosives ready.. Discrection, /find/ our target so your sister can do her job." A half turn she looks to Stiletto, "Unless we find opposition, ensure this area is clear of any non-combatants, Stiletto, we are already going to cause considerable damage to their world." She taps her comms, "Widget, Takedown.. keep a eye on those scanners and pass along any information that will aid any of us... even the Bots and pass it along." She frowns before she taps onto the comms again, "Aete-track, see if you can get those non-combatants moving before Stiletto gets there, I want minimum casulties in this. Dust Devil? Just.. stand there. Don't do anything. Please." It did nothing for his worries, but Aete-Trak was vaguely leaning towards Benin-Jeri's 'leadership'. Of course, they weren't alone here. Autobots, former Decepticons, and Dust Devil were here too. He actively frowns, when he looks to Backblast. The mech wasn't in jovial in spirits, his response was surprisingly flat considering the jolly nature of the Junkions. "Then one day Billy found that he had a sore spot where there was no spot before. The doctor had some bad news for Billy." He folds up into a large player and begins to broadcast a local alert, <> GAME: Knightmare PASSES a LEADERSHIP roll of Very High difficulty. Stiletto nods "I'll round up the non-combatants." she says, transforming and moving in a circle around the perimiter. "We'll decide what to do with them when we know how much of their world will be left." she says seriously. She broadcasts out. <> who knows how honest it is. She just hopes they listen. GAME: Stiletto PASSES a LEADERSHIP roll of High difficulty. Delusion nods sharply to Knightmare and returns to the shuttle long enough to pick up the previously constructed explosives, tucking them away, then walking to where Benin is to get the first location before transforming into a jet and heading out, pouring on the speed and trusting in her flying skills to navigate through Junkion's mottled surface. Delusion flips, wings reversing as she transforms into a Sukhoi Su-57 fighter jet. GAME: Delusion FAILS an AGILITY roll of Very High difficulty. Discretion climbs into the air in ever windening circles. Once high enough she boosts the power on her radio, but instead of using it to transmit she sends it through her radar dish; hoping to detect the most aadvantageous spots to plant explosives. GAME: Discretion FAILS a TECHNICAL roll of Immense difficulty. GAME: Discretion FAILS a TECHNICAL roll of Immense difficulty. Dust Devil half glares at Knightmare when she tells him to just stand there. He does stand near Backblast's body and glances at Aete-Trak and Benin. "So this is gonna kinda do a Titan AE New Bangkok where we get everyone into their shuttles?" He is working on warming up his forcefield and keeping an optic on the plans and such. He grumbles softly to himself, "WHy am I stuck standin here...." He sighs and continues to monitor stuff since....well his judgement isn't trusted. Even IF he knows more about this planet than the dominicons. He sighs and continues grumbling to himself for the most part, "They need ta look at this differently....avoid the noise look fer the voids." GAME: Dust Devil PASSES a COURAGE roll of Very High difficulty. Junktown Delusion says, "It does occur to me... It may be possible to route some of the gravitational shielding through Dust Devil's forcefields, if that wouldn't fry his circuits." Junktown Delusion says, "If we have difficulty targeting, throwing him down there as a signal boost may be helpful." Backblast hacks into the planet itself. Luckily for our heroes, the entire planet is wired together for signal transmission and Backblast can use the data-lines to not only pinpoint the Blaster's subterranean location - directly beneath the Pillar - but also scan for disturbances that might indicate the Fallen was incoming. So far so good. ' '''Knightmare directs her odd collection of forces, keeping them focused and working together. Stiletto starts gathering the natives, tearing them away from their TVs long enough to get as organized as Junks can get and get them away from the dangerous faultlines. Delusion races off to plant explosives but clips a wing in her haste and must proceed a little more slowly and carefully over the jagged, unpredictable topography. Discretion attempts to use her talents to penetrate the planet's serrated surface but finds the unusual terrain more difficult to pierce than expected. ' '''On board their shuttle, Takedown continues to help scan for the Fallen while Widget crunches the incoming data and sends it back out with an ever more detailed map of best places to plant explosives. Widget listens to Dust Devil's advice and starts scanning for pockets in Junkion's crust. She smiles as it does indeed help reveal new areas to pinpoint for demolitions. Grabbing her gear, she hops out of the ship, trailing power conduits to set up the Blaster's containment field once the explosives are set. Backblast shivers a little. It's a shiver mirrored by a lot of the junk for a few miles around him, and then unplugs. "Man that's enough to give you the heebie jeebies if nothing else..." he mutters, brushing himself off even though he's relatively clean. "I got.... I got... no sign of the Fallen right now and... I'm seeing quite a few voids and air-gaps." He looks over at Dust Devil, then whistles and beckons him over. "I saw it, there. In your eyes. Panic, just for a moment." He nods. "But you fought it. Consider that step one on the journey to regaining my trust, Dusty. If the Fallen shows up, you'll need this. Get me a range on him, and read out all the numbers down the side." He hands over a spotters' scope, and then plugs a small signal repeater into the line he'd spliced, so he can keep an ear out for the Fallen, and any seismic effects they're having on the world. ' '"This way, guys. I think I've got us a route." He weaves his way through the treacherous surface of Junk, trailing some green string behind him to mark the way. GAME: Backblast FAILS a DEXTERITY roll of Immense difficulty. GAME: Backblast PASSES a DEXTERITY roll of Immense difficulty. Aete-Trak folds himself up, forming a rather large 8-trak player. Delusion slows, transforms, places a bomb and activates an attached drill to sink it to the correct level, then transforms, takes off, finds a new location. She's working quickly, but striving for accuracy, getting things placed exactly so as she works her way around the small planet, listening to the radar pings to tell her where to go. GAME: Delusion PASSES a DEXTERITY roll of Very High difficulty. Aete-Trak unfolds himself, his own audio sensors tuning in on what Backblast is up to. His mouthplate forms a thin line. If this was going to have to be like this, if nobody is willing to stop, he'd have to do everything he could to ensure the plan was up and working. He raises a hand as the barrel-chested mech starts to cover some ground. <> In unison, all the traks yell out, "OR YOUR MONEY BACK!" Moments later, as he clears some ground, Backblast gets a relay channel invite, to help triangulate his work... The antiquated machine unfolds itself into an antiquated Junkion, Aete-Trak! Junktown Dust Devil says, "I did similar stuff before, good chance it'll fry me pretty good, but ya get me ta a medic and I usually bounce back. Important thing would be ta get me cooled down as quick as possible. Backblast knows most of my ins and outs, so if ya need me ta play Boost or Relay with the gravitational stuff, I'll do it." Junktown Aete-Trak says, "This isn't even my final form!" Discretion grumbles as some of her circuits give way under the increased amperage, letting out the 'magic blue smoke'. It's not enough to cause a system failure, but it is inconvenient, to say the least. She saors over past Backblast and relies on visual scanning to pick out potential blast points. The time she let's her trio of computers anaylze and come to a consesus. GAME: Discretion FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of High difficulty. Junktown Backblast says, "Y'sure, Dust? Don't do something to impress me all flash, it'll be a long-term job." Junktown Dust Devil says, "Not sayin it won't hurt like hell but this is what I'm good at, I ain't gonna let this planet fall ta pieces if we've got a plan that might help it survive. Besides, I got the skills, I'm happy ta flaunt them fer the crowd. Maybe I'll get some new fans after this." Junktown Knightmare says, "Dust Devil, if you are sure you can.. survive it, do what you can to aid. " Junktown Backblast says, "Stop ragging on my spotter, Knightmare. I trust him." Insanity Wolf looks over to Dust Devil and raises his head. In a low growl, he offers the advice, "DONATE ENERGON....ALL OF IT." Junktown Backblast says, "At least for this." Junktown Knightmare says, "And he placed himself under my command for this and was listening to my previous order. I was simply making it clear that order was withdrawn." Junktown Discretion says, "He's not your spotter Backblast, at least not right now. He's ours; we're supposed to be a team. Can we please act like it for a little bit?" Dust Devil is ready to move when they tell him to. Of course he has his little bit of music going in his head, just like any mission before when he knew there was a chance of not coming back. Do the job, do it the best you can and let Primus sort it out. He glances at the systems and the readouts and smiles slightly. It's a good team. And no one is here for their own gain really. This is to save everyone. And here they are tryin to protect a world that to some wouldn't even be considered a waste port stop. When Backblast calls him to follow, he does so willingly, making sure to give Benin a smile and vulcan handsign. But then he's headed for the core. A smile widening on his face as he listens to the banter on the channel. Junktown Backblast says, "That's the point I was trying to make, Discretion. He's not been shown much trust." Junktown Backblast says, "...now's not the time.My bad for bringin' it up." Junktown Delusion says, "Physician, heal thyself." Junktown Dust Devil says, "Hey hey no fightin over me. There's enough ta go around. ANd hopefully not literally after this. But hey if I explode in the attempt, make sure you get a good price. I'm sure I'll be a collector's item if we at least manage ta save the planet." Junktown Discretion says, "Not helping. Everyone keep it professional. We can have it out, if we need to, once we're back on Cyrbetron and have this mission behind us." Junktown Backblast coughs. "I already said that." Dominicon Delusion says, "It sounds like there might need to be a fun day out once this is over." GAME: Dust Devil PASSES a COURAGE roll of Immense difficulty. GAME: Stiletto PASSES a LEADERSHIP roll of Average difficulty. Knightmare stays in constant motion, walking back and forth along the edge of the area where the others are working, her gaze moving from one to another as she see how each is going, addressing each as she does, "Backblast, good work in such a speedy fashion. Delusion, keep that pace going and we will finish this in proper time." She half turns and looks towards Widget, "Excellent, keep those ready." She does pause as Discrection seems to be having issues with the triangulation of points, "Discretion, calm yourself, keep your focus and work slowly." She simply nods toward Dust Devil as he moves forward, "We will have your back, Dust Devil, whatever comes.. no one will be left behind." She does not address Stiletto as she is dealing with the mobile junkpiles and that needs utter focus from her previous experience. GAME: Knightmare PASSES a LEADERSHIP roll of Very High difficulty. GAME: Discretion PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of High difficulty. Benin-Jeri goes to help Widget set up the containment field. ""You can't stop the signal," he quotes Mr. Universe from Serenity. Ben runs cables not only from the Dominicons' ship but several others parked around the Pillar, boosting Widget's signal well past what one engineer can do at once. "When I take good care of myself," Ben quotes, "it lifts my spirits, boosts my confidence, and makes me feel strong. When someone tries to throw me shade, it bounces right off. I look those haters straight in the eye, keep my chin up and shoulders back. Because I know I'm a fierce queen - and they know it, too." Meanwhile Backblast, after a moment of difficulty, gives Dust Devil some comforting advice and useful gear and then leads the others towards the best place to plant explosives to crack open this part of Junkion's surface just enough to get at the Blaster - ideally without destroying the entire planet. With Dusty backing him up, he's more likely to succeed and actually survive the attempt. On the other side of the Pillar Delusion starts planting charges, which drill into place and flash silently, waiting on the detonation signal. Discretion continues to deal with the peculiarities of Junkion's chaotic surface while Stiletto herds stragglers away from the blast areas. Aete-Trak leads the locals in trying to help, some of whom are singing, "Right away from the Danger Zone! Gonna take us right away from the Danger Zone!" On board the Dominicon ship, Takedown tensely scans the heavens, anxious at the possibility of dangerous interruption. Now they they're warning the other Junkions, the secret is out. It's all just information now. ' '''Ben returns Dust Devil's Vulcan salute and finishes helping Widget prepare the containment field. Knightmare moves among the troops, guiding them and offering words of encouragement. Soon all is in readiness. It's just up to the others now. ' '''Junktown Backblast says, "So who's pushing the button to light this candle?" Junktown Backblast says, "And does anyone want me to take a look at their bombs? I'm an expert myself, never hurts to have a lookover..." Junktown Cap'n Benin-Jeri says, "Great, let's kick the tires and light the fires!" Junktown Delusion says, "The charges are set and sunk. Unless you plan to swim through the planet like a fish, you'll just have to trust my work." Junktown Knightmare says, "Unfortunately we do not have the time.. longer we go, the more risk we run. Backblast, do the honors and lets make a hole."" Backblast listens and nods to both of them, taking the trigger for the bombs and holding it up. "Let me sing you the song of my people." He says, in honour of the place he's about to (hopefully only slightly) blow up. He clears his throat,and then does a fairly reasonable Barbershop "Fire in the hole, fire in the hole, fire in the hooooooooooole!" He declares, before pushing the button. It's odd, for him, to squeeze a clacker on someone else's explosives, but he does. The shock-cord running between the charges flashes, setting off set lengths of detonation cord to make sure that it all goes off at once and minimises the damage to Junkion. That's the theory. anyway... GAME: Backblast PASSES a FIREPOWER roll of Very High difficulty. Delusion gets the last charge placed and moves over to roughly the middle of the zone, placing a hand on the ground and tilting her head as she listens and feels for anomalies. If there's a whine, a tremble out of place, she wants to be able to relay that immediately so the team can adjust. Or run, if it really falls apart. GAME: Delusion FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of Very High difficulty. GAME: Delusion FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of Very High difficulty. Ben sees Delusion listening and feeling for anomalies and turns slightly to boost the signals sent to the Dominicons. "Breathe. Reach out with your feelings. What do you see?" he broadcasts, combining data with quotes. GAME: Delusion PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Very High difficulty. Delusion smirks but doesn't answer him directly. Still, it and the data helps her focus. GAME: Stiletto FAILS a LEADERSHIP roll of Very High difficulty. GAME: Stiletto FAILS a LEADERSHIP roll of Very High difficulty. Stiletto tries to get the Junkions to listen as they start running in random directions. "Wait. Here or the shuttle. How do I talk to you?" Knightmare turns her head as she hears Stiletto and growls out, "Use your weapons, Stiletto! I said MINIMUM deaths, MAXIMUM firepower! GET. THEM. MOVING! Or you ride herd on Dust Devil on the return trip!" Stiletto uses her other form of persuasion. Her cannon. She fires right behind them. "I don't ask twice. Go where I tell you to." Junktown Discretion says, "Repeat after me, Stiletto. Fire your weapon and then say, 'LISTEN UP YOU PRIMITIVE SCREWHEADS!'" Junktown Backblast says, "chuckleheads or farts-in-jars often work too." Junktown Discretion says, "Army of Darkness; it's a movie. The Junks should understand the refrence." Junktown Backblast says, "Chucklehead's also a movie reference and fart-in-a-jar is a song reference." Junktown Backblast says, "...shagged if I can remember what movie though." GAME: Stiletto PASSES a LEADERSHIP roll of Very High difficulty. Discretion does her best to keep the various communication lines open between the various groups; and keep them from bleeding over to places they would get in the way. As well as coordinate the movement of various group through radio. It's definitely what she's used to, but picking up the cahnnels and relaying on the fly is a bit more difficult. GAME: Discretion PASSES a TECHNICAL roll of Very High difficulty. Stiletto nods her turret as the civilians obey now that the cannon's involved. "Yeah, a little hard encouragement seemed to help." Knightmare simply shakes her head in disappointment, "Stiletto, we will have words later. If you needed to resort to guns to get JUNKIONS moving, we will need to have a discussion on your methods." The civilians are cleared from the demolitions area. Delusion scans for any final anomalies, relay data immediately so the team can adjust. Stiletto tries to herd the last of the Junkion civilians, but at the last moment some of them run back into the Danger Zone. "Wait! I can't leave my autographed X-Files DVDs! It'll only take a second!" Then Stiletto opens fire and the Junkions relent. "Eh, I can replace them on eBay," one mutters. With Discretion's help, the others get to safety. Backblast gives the signal and there is a series of deep THUMPS beneath the shell of the world. Debris and dust erupt through properly channeled fault lines. There is a massive jolt and the planet starts to shake beneath the feet of those still standing on the surface. Massive cracks appear amongst the junk comprising the bulk of Junkion. Those fissures expand. The atmosphere starts to dissipate. Chunks of the planet slide apart, revealing night sky beneath... and to the waiting Junktown team, the Requiem Blaster itself. Although undeniably a large and powerful weapon, the Requiem Blaster is of relatively sleek and straightforward design. Lacking the ornate detailing of many legendary weapons, the Blaster is simple and unadorned. It is a device of a pure and singular goal: complete planetary destruction. This isn't a firearm to ostentatiously show off in battle. It was designed to be used once and destroyed. A crack in its singularity containment field has caused this weapon to give off powerful gravity waves even when not activated. Leaving it up to Ben, Dusty, and Widget to contain the weapon, extract it from Junkion's core, and get it into Knightmare's hands before the rest of the planet collapses. Discretion can't quite resist the irony and pushes this onto the background of the various channels. Not enough to interfere... too much. ( https://youtu.be/_Jtpf8N5IDE ) Stiletto looks to Knightmare. "What they're junkions?" she asks. "How else do I get them moving." she says. Junktown Backblast amidst much rumbling. "Now! Do it Dusty!" Dust Devil moves to where the grav system and frowns for a moment before he begins opening panels on himself. He then starts taking wire and unspooling it before hooking it to lines in his legs, leaving the rest of the spool to Widgets and Benin's guidance. "Give me a good ground and if ya got an energy source, I could use that ta supplement." he makes a face and pulls out a tin with assorted vials, looking between them to see which might be helpful in this situation. The medgrade with the coolant will help, but he still needs something to help boost the current. Picking his poison so to speak, he downs it and dims his optics, hands come up to help guide his forcefield as he tries to mesh it with Gravitational one. All the training with Trailbreaker and just flat playing with forcfields. He shudders when he starts to pick up the strain but continues to move the field to keep things from completely collapsing or from blowing apart. He tries to find a fitting quote and maintain his calm despite the red flags starting to pop up. "Nothing happens to anyone that he is not fitted by nature to bear." GAME: Dust Devil PASSES an ENDURANCE roll of Very High difficulty. Knightmare waits just long enough for the inital blast, falling rocks and shifts of what terrain remains before she moves forward, shield deploying to cover herself from what may still fall from above. She drops into the hole and falls quickly to the bottom, landing with a loud /thump/ before she retracts her shield and moves to the Blaster to grab the large weapon, a growl escaping as she hefts up the massive weapon and floats up quickly, landing near the edge of the hole and moving quickly to the shuttle and the entire situation and general overall success of recovering the weapon has her do something she would deny to anyone and everyone as she follows along some of the earlier comments, "Marines, we are leaving!" The Dominicon leader quickly makes her way towards the shuttle and depositing the weapon in the field that Widget and Benin has setup. "Get this secure and on our shuttle.." She looks to Benin, "Meet us at Valvolux and we will tie up any loose ends, agreed?" GAME: Knightmare PASSES a STRENGTH roll of Very High difficulty. "You say we're on the brink of destruction, and you're right," one of the Junks cries out as she transforms and rockets away on junkcycle mode. The local chunk of planet jolts and shakes... and the entire Pillar of Rust starts to fall. Eons of collected starships and detritus begin to collapse, devastating everything in its wake. Settlements and shanty towns, now empty of residents thanks to the Junktown team efforts, are crushed as debris starts to fall in an unbelievable display of destruction, mirrored across the broken planet. One of the Junkions looks over the carnage and comments, "The damage is not too bad. As long as the foundations are still strong, we can rebuild this place. It will become a haven for all peoples and aliens of the universe." At the base of the collapsed pillar, a glow emerges. Sparking and humming, the Requiem Blaster is successfully captured by Dust Devil's forcefield. With its shielding in place, Knightmare is able to brave falling debris and retrieve the artifact. The Blaster is moved into position on the Dominicon ship so Benin-Jeri and Widget can activate its permanent field. It's secure, at last, allowing it to be taken off Junkion (although aiming and firing it will be nearly impossible, at best). For now, it'll be safely out of The Fallen's hands. Delusion stays at her post until Knightmare is on her way to the shuttle and calls for the dustoff. She stands and waves to Benin-Jeri as she heads quickly for the shuttle. "Congrats. You have triplets," she says wryly before joining Knightmare inside. Stiletto follows along. "Hate to steal and run, but we have what we came for. Until the next time, Junkions." she hurries along with the others, with victory assured. Knightmare stops at the base of the Dominicon's shuttle, "Let's move, Sparkers. We came, we saw, we blew up a part of a planet so let's get home." Even Knightmare can get a bit of a rush from a job well done it seems but she stays at the base of the ramp till all are onboard their proper shuttles. Discretion flies over, dropping altitude as she goes. as she nears the ground she transforms and floats down next to the shuttle. Turning to the Junkions nearby she brings one legup and leans forward some as she holds up two pf her fingers in a V and winks. She twirls up to her full height and ends up facing towards the ramp; which she enters. "Time to go home." Takedown reports, "No sign of the Hatemaker. We may have just pulled this off!" From the cargo bay, Widget checks her equipment. "Field stable. We're ready to move!" Backblast watches it all, giving a satisfied nod. He moves over to Dust Devil and retrieves his spotting scope, giving the kid a pat on the shoulder... and then, assuming he's conscious, helps him back to whichever shuttle it is the Autobot crew are taking back. He's got Kingslayer up on one shoulder. "Dusty. When we get back to Iacon... go to the Rollout. Ask Encore for Mr. Stevens' Box. Bring it to me." Ben walks over to Backblast and Dust Devil, and gives them a smile. "That'll do, pig," he tells Dust Devil with pride. Dust Devil is rubbing his head and nods to Backblast's request. he's quietly trying to shut up all the little red flags on his hud. Optics rove over Ben, "Sorry about the shake up, I couldn't keep the movement as smooth as I thought. If they use some tractor beams, they can pull the place back mostly together while...." And he drops midstep. Backblast catches Dust Devil, hefting him up onto his shoulder. When Benin goes to help, he's waved off, and BB, a lot more familiar with references than one might think, comments. "He ain't heavy. He's my brother." he smirks, carrying him back to the shuttle. Log session ending at 22:35:53 on Monday, 17 June 2019.